


Blink

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Extra Sweet, Français | French, M/M, Mantions of pancakes, No Spoilers, TRADUCTION, Translation, featuring Steve's eyelashes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Danny n'a aucune idée de quand il est devenu aussi... conscient... des cils de Steve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 11





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320468) by [bgharison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgharison/pseuds/bgharison). 



> C'est court, c'est mignon, c'est tout doux (et un peu amer, aussi, d'une certaine façon...) !

* * *

** VACILLER **

* * *

Danny n'a aucune idée de quand il est devenu aussi... conscient... des cils de Steve. C'était carrément bizarre, hein ? Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les remarquer. Ils étaient juste là, captant la lumière, s'étalant au-dessus de ses pommettes. Attrapant constamment des gouttes de liquides divers et variés, encouragés par le climat chaud et humide de l'île.

**

« On va s'adorer, tu verras. »

Des gouttes de pluies qui tombent, capturées par ses cils et les rendant plus sombres. Comment – comment pouvait-il se tenir là et sourire à Danny avec insouciance ? Est-ce qu'il ne sentait pas leur poids quand il clignait des yeux, doucement et avec... insolence, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de qualifier ça.

**

« Je te rappelle quand même que je t'ai choisi. »

Des gouttes d'eau de mer, probablement du sang dilué et sans aucun doute quelques larmes... son ancien camarade chez les SEAL et ami, mort, tué par ses propres mains, toujours dans l'eau alors que la Police d’Hawaï se dépêche de sécuriser le corps. Sous ses cils, ses yeux révèlent le sentiment de trahison que son ton léger tente de masquer.

Danny réussit à convaincre Steve de laisser sa maison démolie entre les mains des techniciens de la scientifique. Et bien, bien plus tard, il observe les cils de Steve, contrastant sombrement sur ses joues pâles, frissonner avant que – finalement – ses yeux ne se ferment.

Il l'observe bien plus longtemps que ce qui est strictement nécessaire, et il ne s'attarde pas trop sur le pourquoi du comment.

**

« Où est mon père ? Je veux voir mon père. »

Des larmes. Et du sang, et de la sueur et... Dieu sait quoi d'autre. Grover à une bassine et un linge humide dans les mains. Danny observe les yeux de Steve. Ses cils lourds et sombres encadrent des pupilles complètement dilatées par l'adrénaline et... ce qui se trouvait dans les sacs à intraveineuses vides. Danny ravale ses propres larmes de colère – elles couleront plus tard, dans l'intimité de sa douche – et observe les yeux insondables de Steve alors qu'il lui dit qu'il ne peut pas voir son Père. Ni maintenant. Ni jamais.

**

Les doigts de Danny tracent avec révérence le visage de Steve ; l'argent qui est plus prononcé que jamais dans les poils de sa barbe... les légères rides aux coins de ses yeux... survolent ses cils, toujours aussi longs, s'enroulant doucement, captant les derniers rayons de soleil qui se rependent à travers la fenêtre ouverte, sur les draps emmêles.

« Quoi ? » souffle Steve, perplexe, en essayant d'attraper les doigts de Danny avec sa bouche.

« Rien, » répond Danny en lui souriant.

Un sourire satisfait étire les lèvres de Steve et il glisse une main entre eux. Il insinue sa tête au creux du cou de Danny, le caressant du bout du nez, l'embrassant et –

« Aidez-moi... toi, espèce de Néandertalien, ne t'avise pas – merde – où sont les gamins – putain – on doit donner l'exemple – »

Il ne se souvient pas du reste de ce qu'il voulait dire, ou de pourquoi, parce qu'il peut sentir les cils de Steve frissonner, frôler avec une douceur impossible sa peau surchauffée, et c'est ce qu'il le fait basculer, haletant et jurant de façon incohérente.

**

Un samedi matin, quelque temps plus tard, Grace lui sourit par dessus ses pancakes.

« Alors ? » dit-elle en étirant la dernière syllabe. « Steve et toi ? Finalement ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : finalement ? » marmonne Danny, en lui passant le sirop.

« Papa. Sérieusement. Ça t'a pris une éternité pour tomber amoureux. »

« Faux. Il a fallu un clignement de paupière. »


End file.
